The Marvelous Dilemmas of Mickey Mouse
is an American animated action-adventure-mystery-comedy television series based on by and , being created by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones. It is produced by Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on mid or late 2019. Synopsis When Mickey discovers a strange map left by a figure, he and Goofy try to crack the map and its secrets while also going on mini-adventures. Characters Main *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - an adventurous mouse who solves mysteries around Mouseton. **'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - Mickey's pet dog who follows Mickey wherever he goes. *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Mickey's best friend who is kind of stupid, helping him out. Supporting *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - Mickey's girlfriend who is very supportive of him. *'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Goofy's son who doesn't want to end up like him. *'Chief O'Hara' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the head of the Mouseton Police Department who is one of Mickey's closest allies. **'Detective Casey' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Chief O'Hara's head detective who counts with Mickey's help in some of his cases, much to his annoyance. *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - a longtime friend of Mickey and Goofy who occasionally helps them. *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - Minnie's best friend and Horace's girlfriend who enjoys gossip and scandals. *'Roxanne' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a female dog who is Max's girlfriend, being very caring of him. *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a lucky rabbit and Mickey's long-lost friend who now owns a shop. *'Ortensia the Cat' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) - Oswald's girlfriend who helps him with his job. *'Mary' (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) - a friendly owl who befriends Mickey and Goofy and loves to read. * Antagonists *'Peg-Leg Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mickey's arch-nemesis who is out to get the map before Mickey does. **'Weasel' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Pete's stupid and dull right-hand man who is often abused by him when his plans fail. *'Basil Blackspot/The Phantom Blot' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a mysterious hooded criminal who is one of Mickey's biggest enemies. *'Mortimer Mouse' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an obnoxious and arrogant mouse who often annoys Mickey. *'Prof. Norton Nimnul' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a mad scientist who aims to gain scientific control over the TBD. *'Lumilla Von Moore' (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - a French-accented cheetah who leads a group of bandits. **'Higens' (voiced by Brian Hull) - Lumilla's idiotic assistant who often gets into trouble. *'The Spectre' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a ghost who tries to scare people. Despite his scary voice and looks, he is a naturally goofy and stupid ghost. *'Marvin Trout' (voiced by ) - a fish who loves to TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *The series is set in the same universe as the 2017 reboot. *Several elements of the series are inspired by the European Mickey Mouse comics where he's portrayed as a detective. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Mickey Mouse Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas